Semiconductor switches to open and close a circuit can be used in various electronic devices. For example, in a radio frequency circuit of a mobile phone, a transmitting circuit and a receiving circuit are selectively connected to a common antenna through a radio frequency switch circuit. For a switch element of a switch circuit for radio frequency signals like this, a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) is used. For example, in order to implement radio frequency characteristics as demanded in mobile phones, it is necessary to supply an appropriate gate potential to each FET. Thus, the response characteristics of a driver to supply the gate potential to each FET affects characteristics or affect switch time in switching terminals.